Radical Notions
by breakneck speed
Summary: Arthur showing up at Ariadne's apartment in Paris was the last thing she was expecting. But she's not complaining. After a night on the town, anything can happen. Rated T, in case. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Ariadne sighed, a brown curl falling in front of her dark eyes as she dipped her head low, blowing out a frustrated puff of air. She twirled her charcoal pencil around her fingers, her mind lost deeply in thought. She hardly noticed the mess that she called her apartment. Rough sketches were scattered all over her dining table. Scarves and cardigans lay sprawled on her couch like rags and there were old dishes piled up in the sink of her kitchen. She found it hard to concentrate nowadays, and almost always found herself in a sort of trance, thinking about things she couldn't forget with ease.

_She watched as Arthur yanked her black luggage from the carousal with ease. He rolled it over to her, his face still emotionless. He was not showing any signs of letting his professionalism go, despite the fact that they were just moments from parting ways. She didn't know where she was going. She wasn't supposed to care._

"_Well," he stated. He didn't look at her. All he seemed to be able to do was glance, darting his brooding eyes around the airport terminal. He always had his guards up. Never down. Never letting anyone in._

_Ariadne ran a hand through her hair before gripping on her luggage tighter and tilted her head upwards to look at him. _

"_Where are you heading off to?" she asked, doing everything she could possibly do in order to keep her voice from escalating to a hopeful and nearly desperate tone. He shrugged, apparently thinking._

"_I never really settle down," he said, voice monotone. "I reckon you're going back to Paris?" she nodded, feeling a pang of sadness. Arthur was mysterious. He was stubborn but she was drawn to him. She wanted to see him in t-shirt and khakis. She wanted to see what his hair looked like when it wasn't slicked back and she wanted to see a genuine grin - one that didn't come from a moment where their lives were in danger._

"_I guess this is goodbye," even at this point, he didn't show any expression. It bothered her. It incessantly nagged at her mind. She told herself that she wasn't special to him. She wasn't any different from Cobb or Eames or Yusif or Saito._

"_Goodbye," she said, feeling awkward. Ariadne wanted to lean in for a hug, but it would have been a bit uncalled for, seeing as how none of the other team members received one. Instead of leaning in and wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders like she wanted to, she pulled her luggage behind her and walked towards the exit._

It replayed over and over again in her mind – the kiss. It was like a broken record.

_People passing by were staring. It felt like their eyes were boring holes into her skull._

"_What's happening?" she questioned, panic rising in her voice._

"_The subconscious is looking for the dreamer. Me." he said, in a matter-of-factly type of voice."Quick, give me a kiss." Ariadne leaned in, giving him a soft peck on the lips. At that moment, she felt a bolt of electricity jolt through her veins. Unexpected shivers scampered up her spine._

"_They're still looking at us." she replied quietly, her eyes scanning the lobby and noticing that the projections were still staring._

"_Yeah, it was worth a shot."_

She felt colour rush to her cheeks just thinking about it. Ariadne shook it out of her head, trying to concentrate on her assignment. The page that sat in front of her was blank, empty and as clean as freshly fallen snow. The doorbell rang, and she tossed her charcoal pencil across the room. She might as well have, with all these damn distractions. She sighed, exasperated with the lack of progress and shoved the chair back to stand up. Opening the door, she didn't bother checking the peephole or requesting some sort of identification. What she saw next made her blood run cold. It was in a good way, though.

"Arthur?" she blinked, reaching into her pocket for her totem. She rubbed the side, feeling the groove and relaxed just the slightest bit, knowing she wasn't dreaming.

"Ariadne," he replied, most likely thinking he was being clever.

"W-what... What are you doing here?" she inquired, feeling slightly shell shocked.

"Not really the greeting I was looking for," she opened her mouth to say something, but Ariadne was still stunned. Arthur was standing in her doorway. His hair was slicked back, but some strands were coming loose. It made her smile. He wore a suit and his tie was slightly undone. He clutched a suitcase. She frowned.

"Oh... come in," she stammered, standing to the side so Arthur could enter. She suddenly felt self-conscious, in her t-shirt and sweatpants. She obviously wasn't expecting company, let alone Arthur. He looked out of place, with his prim, perfectly pressed outfit, in her messy apartment. She had to shove several magazines off her couch to allow any sort of room for seating. But Arthur didn't sit down. His stiff body stood, his eyes still on Ariadne as she guided herself past several objects in her living room – her canvases, clothes and smocks.

"What are you doing here?" she said, feeling a bit intruded. As giddy as she was that Arthur, in the flesh, had shown up to her apartment, she couldn't help but feel that it was a tad abrupt. A warning would have been nice.

"I've been travelling, and I happened to stop in Paris," he paused, expecting her to finish the phrase. But when she didn't and instead stared at him intently, he chuckled and continued. "Thought I'd stop by." Her cheeks burned, and she felt the blood rush to her face. He was just saying hello. Nothing else.

"How long are you here for? And how did you find me?" she asked, feeling like it was more of an interrogation rather than a conversation. Ariadne couldn't help it. There were so many things she wanted to ask, and more things she wanted to know. It was her nature to ask questions. It had been evident during the Fischer job. Arthur simply shrugged in response to her question.

"Until Cobb calls me again," _again_. The word burned in her mind. Had they been on another mission without her? Maybe it was better off this way. She was young and was still in school. Still, Ariadne was uncertain about it. "And I asked Miles. I mean, your professor." he said, correcting himself. There were still unanswered questions in her mind. But she tried to concentrate on things other than her train of thought, which was travelling at over one hundred miles per hour at this rate. Arthur was here, in Paris, in her apartment. The room seem to tilt at a slight angle and she felt a heavy weight on her chest. This was oddly new to her, but she was certain that this effect was unique to when Arthur was around. Ariadne felt a whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't explain- excited, giddy, confused. He looked, sounded and felt exactly the same. His voice still hardly expressionless and his posture seemed stiff like always.

"So. Your first night in Paris. Done anything special yet?" she chuckled, leaning against the couch. No one loved her city like she did. It was breathtaking, especially at night. The sun was just beginning to set and though her apartment wasn't in a prime location, she could see the Eiffel Tower, far off to the right in the distance. It wasn't a particularly amazing view but she loved it all the same. She sat on her balcony most nights, endless thoughts taking over her mind. Arthur shook his head, to her delight, and she gave him a coy smile.

"You're spending it with me. Lose the tie," she said, suddenly gaining confidence. From the surprise look on Arthur's face, this was going to be quite a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne couldn't help but giggle as Arthur took off his tie, with reluctance. He had always been professional, and never showing any signs of letting go. You could just tell by looking at the man – despite his dashing good looks, there was something about him that didn't seem right. Like he hadn't always been that way. That was the first thing she noticed about him.

"Where are we going?" he inquired, just the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. He was obviously entertained by Ariadne's new found confidence. But the way that he was looking at her now made it crumble all the way back down.

"Wherever we happen to end up," she called out, turning her back towards him as she strode down the hall to her bedroom. Quickly, she stripped herself of her old clothes and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a cardigan over. Ariadne had never been eager to impress but she wanted to clean up a little.

"And where would that be?" he called out in response. She could sense the tension in his voice already. By the time she appeared back in the living room, Arthur had taken off his tie and his jacket, leaving just his collared shirt and slacks with a belt wrapped around it. She gave him a lopsided grin, knowing it wouldn't be returned.

"Relax," Ariadne chuckled, grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She stared at the table, the sheets of blank paper laying there, incredibly useless. Arthur looked at them, giving her a curious brow cock.

"Looks like you could use a bit of muse," he said, his voice slightly humorous. She liked this side of him, though she hadn't exactly seen it yet.

"C'mon," she smiled, unlocking the door and leading the way out. Ariadne was determined to get Arthur to let loose. She had yet to see the side of him where his guards were down, though she may have had a glance at it at one point during the Fischer job.

"_Yeah, it was worth a shot." Arthur had said simply. She turned to look, a bemused expression on her heart shaped face. The corner of his lip had curled up, but that was the closest thing to a smile she had seen the whole time._

In moments, Arthur and Ariadne were walking down the street, the sun already set and the street lights already illuminating the air like fireflies. Shops were beginning to close down and the cool Paris evening air was already nipping at her skin. Clouds blanketed the sky like thick velvet so the moon could hardly shine through it. She didn't know where they were going. All she knew was that wherever they were going to end up, she was determined to find out more about him.

"Where've you been so far?" she asked, staring up at the sky. Ariadne felt at peace, but still had to reach into her pocket for her totem for reassurance. It was too blissful, almost too perfect for reality. The streets were quiet and she was roaming the city of Paris with Arthur – the pointman, who she couldn't get out of her mind.

"Japan for most of the time, just to see how Saito was doing. I didn't stick around for long, wouldn't have been a good idea. I stopped by Amsterdam, Brussels and Madrid to see old friends." he said, his gaze for the first time fixed on Ariadne. She looked at his eyes for a second then turned away, feeling flushed.

"I've always wanted to see Amsterdam," she said, her mind lost in thought again. Ariadne had to remember not to let her head wander too far off. Cobb had warned her it would be easy to lose track of reality and dreams. Arthur didn't reply, but she hardly noticed. Amsterdam probably had one of the most fascinating city layouts. It was a small city, and its layout was organic, perfect for walking. Distracted, she nearly twisted her ankle on a loose cobblestone. She stumbled, but not before Arthur had his arms already outstretched.

"I'm okay," she reassured him, feeling slightly embarrassed as she released her clutch on his arm. She watched as he stiffened again, following her down the street.

"Where are you from?" she started again, feeling the need to continue the conversation.

"New York. Big city. Hard to find."

"Wow. Do your parents live there?"

"Yeah. I haven't visited them since I was eighteen."

"How old are you now?"

"27. I'd rather let them think I'm dead then put them in danger."

"I guess," the conversation was terminated for a few more seconds before Ariadne glanced at a bar they almost walked by. She stopped, cocking her towards the direction of it.

"Here," she said, taking a few steps towards the doorway and watched with caution as Arthur followed behind her, without much protest. She didn't know why she chose this particular place. Maybe she wanted to show Arthur what it was like to decide on a whim. The bar smelled intensely like marijuana and wet wood. There were a few people scattered here and there, but it wasn't overly crowded compared to the ones in the busier parts of Paris. Ariadne slipped onto a stool at the counter, her toes stretching to accommodate the height of the chair. Her small stature was particularly evident now. Arthur sat on the stool with ease, entertained with the sight of Ariadne trying to climb onto a too-high chair.

"Two Stella Artois'," Arthur spoke swiftly after the bartender stopped in front of the two. Ariadne wore a coy smile on her face.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Two full glasses appeared in front of each of them, and Ariadne took a sip, the liquid slightly burning her mouth and throat before setting it down. She never really fancied the taste of beer, but it would have been rude to refuse it.

"Where are your parents?"

"Boston," she shrugged, taking another sip. She hadn't thought of her parents much. They were a couple of well-known high rollers in Boston, and the only time she ever had any knowledge that they weren't dead was the fact that they continued to send her cheques through the mail.

"Visit often?"

"No. I try not to. But different reasons from yours," she gave him a smile before returning her lips to the glass in front of her.

And so it went. Questions were asked, back and forth. Some were avoided but most were answered and two hours later, they had emptied three pitchers of beer. Ariadne's face was red, and you could no longer tell if she was blushing. Arthur's eyes shrank to impossible sizes and the two of them laughed at things that weren't funny whatsoever. But even in a drunken state, Arthur still managed to hold his composure while Ariadne could hardly handle it anymore. During their walk home, she was completely oblivious to his strong arm wrapped around her small waist, supporting her and guiding her the way they came from.

After her rambling and mumbling, the two managed to find their way back to Ariadne's building.

"Wait, I can do this," she muttered, fumbling to pull out keys from her pocket before she inserted it into the hole and unlocked the door of the building, walking into the silent hallways. The elevator was the main goal, and Arthur managed to pull her into the shaft without many delays.

"What..." she started, her speech slurred. She pulled out her bishop once again, remembering what it was for as she ran her thumb over the groove. By the time the elevator screeched to a stop, Arthur was already guiding her towards the door, down the hall and to her room.

"Arthur..." she said again, honestly trying to form a sentence. She couldn't collect her thoughts properly anymore. But as she stood in front of her door, Arthur's face as red as hers and staring down at her, expecting her to say something completely stupid, she threw away her inhibitions. Sure, maybe she couldn't form something that made sense but she knew what was going on in her mind. And at that moment, she wanted Arthur. She leaned in, on her toes, and planted a lingering kiss right on Arthur's lips. He stood there, unresponsive for a few moments.

But he too let go.

His hands snaked around her waist, one fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt and the other tracing a finger up and down her spine as her lips locked with his. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it felt good. They stumbled into her apartment, nearly tripping over things on the floor. Ariadne's hands were tangled in his now tousled hair and his were exploring, touching her skin. It burned where they touched. The room was spinning by the time Arthur dipped his head and kissed her neck, leaving a trail of love bites before they shuffled into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a phone ringing woke Ariadne up. But it wasn't her ring. At this point, the pounding in her head made her decide she'd rather stay in bed.

"No, not at all." she heard a familiar voice. "I'll be in Japan by tomorrow night."

A burst of red light burned through her eyelids, causing Ariadne to bury her head in the closest thing to her. She pulled her duvet over her face, but feeling a strain on the material. Her eyes fluttered open, finding it difficult to focus on different objects in the room. But the first thing she looked at was the shirtless figure on her bed. A memory caught fire in her mind and it spread to everything else, causing her sink into her pillows even further.

_His hands circled her waist, tugging her shirt over her head. Ariadne hands were impossibly tangled in his hair, ruining it's perfect position. Her heartbeat was racing, faster than it ever had before, and as they fell on her bed, she straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt, her hands fumbling as the buttons were swirling and hard to focus on. _

"Oh," a single word escaped from lips, almost inaudible. But the room was deathly silent except for Arthur's shuffling and the rush of cars from a nearby open window. He turned around, glancing at her. Without another word, he turned his head back, picking up his shirt from the floor to button it back up.

_He pulled her in the kiss her again, rolling over so he was the one on top. In a flash, he pulled off pants, then boxers while she fiddled with her bra and underwear. It was too fast. Too rushed. But that was the last thing on Ariadne's mind. Her head was muddled with alcohol and could hardly distinguish right from wrong._

"Cobb called," he said, his back still turned towards her. Now he was wearing his shirt and pulling up his briefs. She hadn't recalled thinking about this last night but all along, she had known he was a briefs type of man. "Saito has another job for us," he said. His voice didn't waver and his hair was already slicked back again. She frowned, biting down on her bottom lip. She didn't know what happened last night. But she knew it hadn't been a mistake. She didn't want him to leave her now.

"Am I coming?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Her throat was dry, and she desperately needed something to drink.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"You're young. Still in school." he replied, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. He didn't look at her. It scared Ariadne.

"Then why did you let me go the first time?" Ariadne's voice was clear with frustration now.

"We desperately needed an architect."

"So you don't need one now?"

"We're fine without you."

She didn't respond. She just lay there, propped up on her elbows. The light streaming through the window was burning her eyes. It seemed too bright.

_They spent hours moaning, sweating, kissing, thrusting and gripping. By the time they collapsed, exhausted, onto their own sides of the bed, she had lost all her sanity, morals and inhibitions. She fell asleep moments after her head hit the pillow._

By the time she regained her composure, he already had his clothes on and suitcase in hand. She stared at him, trying not to show any signs of weakness. Ariadne hated appearing weak. She was stubborn and headstrong and emotional, but never weak. But as she watched Arthur, she couldn't help but feel like he knew her every flaw and weakness. He knew how to break her down and how she ticked and how she worked.

"I'll see you." he said.

He never said when or where.

Then he turned on his heels, exiting through the hallway and out her door. She lay back on the bed, wrapping her duvet around herself even tighter and buried her head into the pillow next to her.

It smelled like him.

She reached under her pillow, remembering she had rubbed the bishop quite a few times last night. Ariadne clutched onto it, as if her life depended on it, and cried into her pillow.

xx

Ariadne showered, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with a scarf wrapped around her neck to hide evidence of what had happened last night, and wandered about her apartment. They had knocked over a canvas. It was a piece she was working on, but now it lay on its side, one corner disintegrated into pieces. She sighed, sitting on her couch and spotting the charcoal pencil she had thrown yesterday evening. She remembered everything about last night now. All she could think about was how Arthur tasted and smelled, and how it felt like when he touched her. Ariadne's heart thumped louder just thinking about it, or maybe it was just the pounding headache she was nursing.

"Fuck," the curse word drifted into the air, dissolving because nobody else was around to hear it.

Nothing new.

She grabbed her bag, feeling lonelier than ever. She needed a coffee.

xx

She was aware of the blazing Paris sun but she refused to take off her scarf. After all, she didn't need any reminders of last night. She was lost in another day dream and the clicks of her Doc Martens sounded farther and farther away.

She felt embarrassed. Humiliated. Arthur had booked it out of there so fast, they hardly said goodbye. And she was certain he thought it was a mistake. The alcohol had impaired his knowledge, and she was sure he wouldn't have done it if he was sober. He had always been professional, and even though they weren't working together anymore, he wasn't going to let a relationship weigh him down. He didn't even have time for his parents, let alone some silly girl named Ariadnne.

She walked down the street, briskly, determined not to let any tears form in her eyes. She hardly noticed the man dressed in a suit, with dark sunglasses, walking behind her.

Ariadne's dark eyes darted around the street, hoping that maybe Arthur would show up again. But half her mind also wished she could just forget about last night. She entered her favourite café, the smell of coffee beans wafting into her nostrils. Then she felt at ease. She quickly ordered her chai latté and exited the shop, hardly paying any attention to the same man who was waiting outside, leaning against the red brick wall.

xx

author's note: it's a little short, i know. but i got good feedback from you guys so i couldn't wait to put it up! keep reviewing and you'll be able to know what happens next ;)

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since she saw Arthur. Laying in her bed, she felt a cold breeze roll over her from a nearby window. She could never sleep with the window closed, no matter how the weather was outside. There was something about the air and smell and sounds that soothed her.

But tonight, no matter how many times she tossed and turned and pulled her duvet, she couldn't fall asleep. She shivered, feeling helpless in her bed. Nothing was going to help her sleep.

Sitting up, she crossed her legs and stared at her bishop that lay on its sideways on her bedside table. The small groove was visible from where she was sitting. Ariadne sighed, exasperated and frustrated. She couldn't get Arthur out of her head, yet she was positive that he had already forgotten what had happened between them. After all, he was.. well, Arthur. He always appeared stiff and emotionless and professional – at all times. It bugged her that he acted this way. But something made her feel like he hadn't always been so forced and unrelenting. Maybe it was his job. She didn't know.

Ariadne stood up, stretching her legs and setting down her bishop on her bedside table again. With a groan, she brushed her brown curls out of her eyes as she slid her balcony door open. She sat down on the white patio chair, propping her feet up on the railing before she leaned back, staring up at the faint stars that speckled the sky like freckles.

She tried to clear her mind. If only if it were that simple.

Her phone rang, and within moments she was dashing through her living room, nearly tripping over a stack of magazines and smashing her face into the coffee table. She regained her proper footing, grabbing her phone a second too late. It stopped ringing, and the person who had called wasn't programmed in her phone. In fact, it looked weird and unrecognizable.

Eerily, it rang again. The sudden vibrations ran from her phone to her body and it felt like it shook her whole being. It was the same strange number and her hand shook as she pressed the green button and brought it up to her ear.

"Hell-" she started, but was quickly cut off.

"Ariadne. You need to get out of there!" a voice, obviously panic stricken was on the other line.

"What?" she demanded, not knowing who it was.

"It's Arthur. You need to leave. Just take your things and go as far as you can, anywhere but Paris."

"I don't understand!"

"I don't have time to explain. Please, I'll tell you another time but you need to get out of there now."

The line went dead, and left a confused and frightened Ariadne standing alone in her living room. But she had to trust Arthur, despite all that had happened between them. In a matter of minutes, she had a duffel bag stuffed with overnight clothing, her savings and other things, like her phone and totem. She scrambled out the door, suddenly overwhelmed hysteria. What was going on? Was she in danger? How could she just be put on the spot like this?

Ariadne didn't know where she was going. As she stumbled down the hall, and into the elevator, she struggled to keep level-headed. She was going to die. Oh god. Her breathing became ragged and she felt the elevator shaft spinning in circles, blurring the three reflections that were beside and behind her.

As soon as the elevator stopped in front of her, she dashed down the hall and outside, feeling the brisk air engulf her. But the fresh air didn't help. She felt uneasy and distressed, and feeling helpless because of her lack of knowledge about the current situation. Ariadne wanted to call Arthur back for an explanation so she could get a better understanding, but she simply felt there was no time.

So she ran and caught a train, and three hours later, she arrived in Amsterdam. She checked in a nearby motel, feeling exhausted and drained, but still not safe or secure. She rubbed the bishop again.

Ariadne fell asleep, still in her clothes she had been in the whole night. She tried to remember to call Arthur as soon as she settled in, but it slipped out of her mind as she drifted off.

That was, until there was a loud knocking in her down.

With a groan, she pulled herself off the bed. Hoping it was Arthur, she called out.

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

Ariadne was much too tired to argue about the fact that she hadn't even ordered room service. She yanked the door open and saw in front of her someone she didn't recognize nor looked like they even were staff. Another two men jumped into the doorway. One grabbed her arm and dragged her to them and the other used a torn cloth to wrap in her mouth and around the back of her head, muzzling her. Her scream was muffled but she tore her arms free and thrashed, pushing herself away from the man's tight grip.

"She's a fighter," he chuckled, and fastened his arms around her waist, pulling her along as the other man closed her room door shut. She kicked him, trying to break free but was unsuccessful as her small body was no match for his large built one. Ariadne was absolutely petrified, not knowing who on earth these men were, why they were hauling her out of her motel room and what the hell they wanted from her.

"You work with Cobb?" she simply glared, her hair falling down on her eyes. It bothered her immensely, but she was unable to brush it out of her way. The man laughed, as if he found humour in hurting a puppy or something along those lines. The sky was pitch black, as were all the lights on the street. No one was around, and no one would hear them. She tried to stop her feet, and make noises. Anything to draw anybody's attention, but the man simply picked her up and set her down in the back of a van that was windowless. Before abandoning her, they tied a rope tightly around her small wrists, then her ankles. They slammed the heavy doors shut, leaving Ariadne mute in the darkness. As they started up the van, she slumped against the cold, dirty floor and cried silently.

She was afraid for her life. And she knew it had something to do with Cobb. Or Arthur. Or the rest of the team. One thing was for sure thought – she wasn't going to give in without a fight.

xx

hi everyone! thanks again for reviewing and reading and subscribing. it really means a lot to me. the more feedback/subscriptions/favourites i get from you guys, the faster i'll have chapters up! unfortunately, i'll be on an absence soon. i won't have internet for a while after sunday. i'll try my best but i cannot guarantee any new material until later. but i promise you will find out what happens soon!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Ariadne wasn't sure at what point she lost consciousness, but her body was roughly thrown over a man's shoulder while her mind was still half asleep.

"Alright, get up, you sack of shit," one man grunted as he pulled her forward.

Still tasting the dirty piece of cloth in her mouth, she struggled to focus her eyesight on her surroundings. Cool air nipped at her bare face, and about three other goons were marching along in addition to the one who was carrying her. Gagged, she felt it was best to stay quiet. Who knew what these people were capable of, or even who they were?

There were no hints to their whereabouts. Obviously far from urbanization, all she could see were fields of dirt and weeds, with a small silo in the distance. They were approaching a large barnyard, painted red with all the lights inside lit up. She nervously shifted, though her movement was incredibly limited.

Another man saw her, then noticed that she was conscious. "Hey, the girl's awake." he said, prompting the man that was holding her to drop her on her feet.

"You can walk yourself, princess. But no funny business," he chortled, as she felt a cold, metal object pressing against her back. She didn't need to turn around to look to see what it was. Ariadne shuffled along towards the illuminated barn, her entire body shivering.

As they led her into the barn, she noticed that it still smelled of farm animal droppings and hay. A few more windowless vans were parked inside, and there was a ladder leading to an underground room. The man shoved her forward.

"Down there. Don't try anything tricky," he said, pointing the rifle at her head, indicating that she should do as he said. Clutching the cold bars of the ladder, she lowered herself down into the dark abyss.

As soon as her feet landed on solid ground, another pair of hands pulled her into a chair, then bounded her feet and hands with rope tightly, so that any movement whatsoever chafed them.

"Ariadne. The architect," a voice called out tauntingly. It wasn't a familiar voice, nor did she recognize it. She remained silent, afraid and scared for her life, but determined to not let it show through her thick skin.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you.. unless you tell us what we need to know," a face emerged. A man, in his early fourties, with greasy, curly locks and thin, sunken cheek bones stepped into the light. He dressed as if he were about to go to court, but looked out of place with stained and dirty jeans. "Where's Cobb?" he asked gently, but within a few minutes, without her giving an answer, his face contorted to an ugly, frustrated on.

"I said 'Where is Cobb?'!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout a now apparently large room. He raised a knife, allowing it to gleam in the light for a second before pressing the blade against her face. "Now are you going to give me an answer?"

"I-I… I don't know!" she gasped finally, her voice croaking as her breath was caught in her chest.

"It's not healthy to lie, Ariadne. I already know all about your little clan," he whispered, and she felt his breath on the nape of her neck. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" she said, nearly breathless but not allowing her shell to break. She felt the blade dig into her cheek and the jolt of pain, then the warm liquid running down her face.

"Don't get smart with me," the man growled, whipping the blade back, allowing Ariadne to sigh with silent relief. "Your team tried to perform inception on me a few weeks ago. I woke up, knowing they hadn't been at all successful. Even more to my advantage, I discovered a few papers this stupid fool left behind. Eames, that stupid, stupid fool." she bit her lip, furrowing her brow. "I found out their plan. Their entire plan! Saito, that old, stupid moron, hired them to perform inception on me so I could merge my billion dollar gas business with his company, and allowing him to take over my credentials, therefore, earning him riches beyond belief." he sighed blissfully, a mad glint in his eyes. "Since I discovered all this, I found all your names, where you live, who you've fucked, who your mother is. And I'm going to kill you all," her eyes widened, trying to tug at the ropes but led to no avail. "Except you.. if you tell me where they are," he said. Ariadne shook her head, prompting the man to frown.

"Like I said, I know who you've fucked. You think I don't know about the night.. about you and Arthur?" he grinned crookedly, showing a large gap between his two front teeth. They were yellow. She must've blushed, because his grin widened.

"You think that meant something to him? You know he does that with all the pretty architects. You're not the only one." she stayed silent, and when she did, his grin faltered.

"I told you I don't know!" she cried, finally allowing the tears to spill over the rims of her eyes.

"Liar!" he screamed, this time pressing the blade against her jaw line and giving a firm slash. She gave a loud gasp, the pain overcoming her.

"Stop!" she croaked, shaking her head. Before he could do anything else, they both stopped due to loud commotions on the floor above. There was shouting, rummaging and faint gun shots.

"Fuckin' idiots. Can't do anything without me." he mumbled, pulling out a gun from his holster. He climbed onto the ladder, but not before shooting Ariadne a look. "one move, and you're dead. I mean it," then he disappeared, right out of the light and up the ladder.

Minutes passed. An hour. Maybe even more. She lost track. Ariadne didn't make a move. Not even a noise. She felt lost and broken. There was silence. No more shouting or voices or shots. Then all of a sudden, a slender man clamoured down the ladder with a gun in one hand. Arthur.

xx

hey guys! sorry for the EXTREMELY long hiatus! i've been busy with school and whatnot. i'm sure you'll all be glad to hear that i haven't given up on this story yet! i love ariadne and arthur too much. also, i've decided to devote my time to writing more. let me know what you think! i love fan emails, and you can follow me on tumblr if you'd like! .com 3

xoxo


End file.
